ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Tristan Jones
Tristan Jones is a comic book writer and artist from Melbourne, Australia, who previously worked on Mirage Studios' "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" franchise. Jones was part of the crew who worked on the 16 issue Volume One and covers in Volume Two of the Ghostbusters Ongoing comic book series and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles crossover. Related to Ghostbusters He has done writing and pencils in the comic books: *Volume One **Ghostbusters Issue #1 **Ghostbusters Issue #2 **Ghostbusters Issue #3 **Ghostbusters Issue #4 **Ghostbusters Issue #5 **Ghostbusters Issue #6 **Ghostbusters Issue #7 ***PCOC Pages **Ghostbusters Issue #8 ***"The Man Who Sought Death" **Ghostbusters Issue #9 ***"Who Killed Laura Parr?" Part One **Ghostbusters Issue #10 ***"Who Killed Laura Parr?" Part Two **Ghostbusters Issue #11 ***"Who Killed Laura Parr?" Part Three **Ghostbusters Issue #12 ***"Who Killed Laura Parr?" Part Four **Ghostbusters Issue #13 ***"Who Killed Laura Parr?" Epilogue **Ghostbusters Issue #14 ***PCOC Pages **Ghostbusters Issue #15 ***PCOC Pages **Ghostbusters Issue #16 ***Slimer pin up He has done covers in the comic books: *Volume One **Ghostbusters Issue #2 ***Second Printing **Ghostbusters Issue #3 ***Cover RI **Ghostbusters Issue #6 ***Cover RI **Ghostbusters Issue #9 ***Cover B ***Cover RI-B Sketch Covers, 57 Total **Ghostbusters Issue #10 ***Cover B **Ghostbusters Issue #11 ***Cover B **Ghostbusters Issue #12 ***Cover B **Ghostbusters Issue #13 ***Cover RI **Ghostbusters Issue #14 ***Cover RI **Ghostbusters Issue #15 ***Cover RI *Volume Two **Ghostbusters Issue #13 ***Subscription Cover **Ghostbusters Issue #15 ***Subscription Cover **Ghostbusters Issue #16 ***Subscription Cover **Ghostbusters Issue #17 ***Subscription Cover **Ghostbusters Issue #18 ***Subscription Cover **Ghostbusters Issue #19 ***Subscription Cover **Ghostbusters Issue #20 ***Subscription Cover *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Ghostbusters **Issue #1 ***Subscription Cover **Issue #2 ***Retail Incentive Cover **Director's Cut ***Back Cover He has done previsualization on: *Ghostbusters III Pitches In 2009, Tristan Jones was invited to pitch a story to IDW Publishing Comics by Chris Ryall before Displaced Aggression was approved, and then again by another writer and Tom Waltz in about Fall 2009. Both got positive responses but only the second one was given the green light by both Sony and IDW. However, it never materialized. Tristan Jones comment 11/22/10 In the original pitch Jones was asked to submit to IDW Publishing Comics had the Ghostbusters in the process of developing new vehicles. Egon and Ray devised a mobile containment unit/god trap, which is built into the back of a garbage truck similar to the Ecto-Garbage Truck. He also had them working on mounted proton cannons to go on Ecto-1 and other vehicles or even buildings. Sonic devices would also have been brought in and played with. Tristan Jones deviantArt comment 7/18/10 For the latter pitch Tristan Jones discussed with the writer (and friend) was about an idea for the Spider Witch. It was essentially a sequel to Ghostbusters: The Video Game. Tristan Jones, Spider Witch 8/24/10 Tristan Jones post @ Ectozone forums 10/1/11 Jones put the pitch together with Shaun Knowler and Andres Ponce (who did the art). The story was set after the "Displaced Aggression" mini series, kind of ignored the others, and rolled straight on after the events of The Video Game. The basic outline was Egon and Ray investigating a series of murders that took place in the same fashion as the Spider Witch murders referenced in The Video Game. Tyrannosaurus Jones Tumblr "More Cool Computer Clean Up Finds Back in 2009" 9/17/13 Jones also had an idea for a one off story featuring Jennifer from the first film where she really started developing powers beyond her control and comprehension, and goes straight to Peter about it. Tristan Jones deviantArt "Jennifer" 8/6/10 Tristan Jones comment #1 8/6/10 Tristan Jones comment #2 8/6/10 On July 18, 2010, Jones posted a panel from a never submitted/finished pitch. It featured the Firehouse. Tristan Jones deviantArt 7/18/10 On July 19th, 2010, Jones posted another panel from one of his pitches. It featured Janine Melnitz. Tristan Jones, deviantArt 7/19/10 On July 21, 2010, Jones posted the first page of a never submitted/finished pitch pitch. It included the previous panel of Janine and the Firehouse. Tristan Jones deviantArt 7/21/10 On July 25, 2010, Jones posted another panel of the never submitted/finished pitch. The panel featured Egon and Peter talking about the former's study of particular entities in a new containment field. Jones took some liberties with the main hall, just to mix it up a bit. The idea behind the basement was it's been expanded somewhat differently: containment units up in the main hall that have been "perfected" and made into a small room sized chamber that's built into the wall near the Containment Unit. The idea was that Egon Spengler and Ray Stantz built a new cell connected directly to the Containment Unit, allowing them (once they figured out how) to extract specific entities to study in an enclosed and safe environment. Tristan Jones deviantArt "Basement Talk" 7/25/10 Tristan Jones, comment 7/21/10 On July 26, 2010, Jones posted another page. It featured the containment cell and a new entity Jones noted was "it's sort of like a copycat, but with a twist. It's somewhere between a possessor and a copycat." He noted he plotted out something very similar, directly inspired by the idea of Otherworld from Silent Hill. Tristan Jones, deviantArt - "It's Not Him" 7/26/10 Tristan Jones, comment #1 7/27/10 Tristan Jones, comment #2 7/27/10 On July 29, 2010, Jones posted some of the last art he did for the never submitted/finished Ghostbusters comic pitch. The "Slimer" ghost incarcerated in the cell underwent a horrendous transformation. Tristan Jones deviantArt "Slimer Transforms" 7/29/10 On April 11, 2013, Jones revealed he pitched a Ghostbusters annual featuring a John Tobin story that would be the thrust of the issue just like "The Man Who Sought Death" in Ghostbusters #8 and Dan Schoening, Luis Delgado, and Erik Burnham would tell a contemporary story alongside it, but the pitch was not greenlit. Tristan Jones post IDW Forums 4/11/13 On August 2, 2014, Jones revealed he submitted three story ideas at various points in the history of IDW owning the license: One was "a sort of crime book," one was much a "Wicker Man" style horror, and the other followed the standard GB formula. Tristan Jones post Ghostbusters Fans 8/2/14 On August 8, 2014, Jones revealed he and Tom Waltz tried to pitch a The Real Ghostbusters series as a IDW digital comic back in 2013. When it was passed on, Jones went on to work on The Real Ghostbusters themed subscription covers for the ongoing series. Tristan Jones post #1 Ghostbusters Fans 8/8/14 Tristan Jones post #2 Ghostbusters Fans 8/8/14 On August 14, 2014, Jones revealed the pitched annual would have expanded on Tobin's encounter with the Grundel, seen briefly in Volume 1 Issue #8. He also revealed a new pitch that involves trees, witchcraft, cults, and a life at stake. Tristan Jones post Ghostbusters Fans 8/14/14 On October 16, 2014, Jones hinted his Wicker Man style pitch is the story he wants to tell the most, the annual story with the Grundel is second, and everything else spins out of the Wicker Man style story. TRexJones deviantArt reply #1 10/16/14 Jones later hinted, in the Wicker Man pitch, "It just kind of makes them aware of something and something else VERY aware of them". TRexJones deviantArt reply #2 10/16/14 On March 12, 2016, Jones revealed he pitched adaptations for Ghostbusters III: Hellbent several times.Ghostbusters Fans Tristan Jones post 3/12/16Tristan Jones says: "Tried pitching it, several times. Got pretty much ignored at every turn."Ghostbusters Fans Tristan Jones post 3/13/16Tristan Jones says: "I'd love to do it, but I tried pitching it so many times that I'm not doing it again." IDW discussed the pitch with Sony but several factors like the passing of Harold Ramis and Sony and Ghost Corps' new priorities sidelined it.Ghostbusters Fans Tom Waltz post 3/14/16Tom Waltz says: "We've discussed it a bit with Sony in the past but unforeseen circumstances (not the least of which was Mr. Ramis' tragic death) sidelined the idea as newer priorities within the brand (both at Sony and IDW) took center stage." On July 6, 2016, Tristan Jones elaborated on his history with the book. When Jones was first asked to work on IDW Publishing's ongoing series, he then asked if he could do pages based on Tobin's Spirit Guide. He and the team learned that another publisher had the rights but it was unclear who. Jones then suggested doing files from the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission since Ghostbusters: The Video Game was still pretty new at the time. Jones became restless after doing a story about Tobin in Volume 1 Issue #8, working on the Laura Parr story in Volume 1 Issue #9-13, working for other companies like Image, and pitching other Ghostbusters stories like one about witches. He felt going back to PCOC files was a step back and they were being phased out anyway. Tom Waltz and Jones talked about a The Real Ghostbusters digital comic or a spin off mini series but it never got traction. Waltz suggested two page shorts but Jones passed. Erik Burnham worked a few as a result. Jones pursued other work and returned to contribute some covers for the Mass Hysteria! arc at the end of Volume 2. He put together two to three pitches for a Tobin's Spirit Guide book and met with IDW publisher Ted Adams about it. Everything was listed in the pitch, including entities from toys, video games, creatures referenced but never seen, novels, comics, cartoons, movies. He cut down the list and projected a 250 page book. The format would have been one full page of art, one of text and diagrams (size charts, PKE readings, etc.). It wasn't greenlit. A pitch was done with IDW's collector line but it wasn't greenlit either. It was cited the buyer base was too small to warrant production costs, it would only appeal to the hardcore fans, and comic sales weren't high enough either. A couple years later, Jones worked on IDW's Silent Hill comic and learned it was Insight Editions who had the rights to Tobin's Spirit Guide. He contacted editor Chris Price and they had conversations over a few months, mostly about the format. It never happened because of uncertainty with Ghostbusters III. Coincidentally, Jones then did some previsualization work on Ghostbusters III then started working on the Mad Max Fury Road prequel comic. Tobin's was okayed finally but there were still budget issues. Jones was hesitant to write and draw as well. Prince wanted to bring a writer in. Jones was hesitant but relented. A few months later, Jones finished work on Fury Road but was then asked to work on an ongoing Aliens comic by Dark Horse. At around the same time, Prince told Jones he got Burnham on board to write. Jones, however, realized the Aliens gig would be incredibly time intensive and the time table for Tobin's wasn't as clear yet. He ultimately exited the Tobin's project. Ghostbusters Fans Tobin's Spirit Guide (Insight Editions) TRexJones reply 7/6/16 Ongoing Series Tristan Jones will be involved in the upcoming monthly Ghostbusters comic book by IDW Publishing Comics. Originally, Jones was approached to make the long-asked about Tobin's Spirit Guide he was working on. Tristan Jones post @ Ectozone forums 10/1/11 Tristan Jones, deviantArt Tobin's Spirit Guide work On June 3rd, Jones revealed he will be working on supplemental material for each story. These supplements are in the form of files audited by Walter Peck, in his role as head of the Paranormal Contracts Oversight Commission (P.C.O.C.) from Ghostbusters: The Video Game. They include looking at the entities encountered throughout IDW's run (which includes everything before Infestation), staff profiles, equipment data, and so forth. It will also only be appearing in the individual issues for the time being. The very first file will feature something familiar to everyone. Jones also helped create some of the entities that will appear in the series IDW's Ghostbusters P.C.O.C. On June 9th and 10th, respectively, Tristan Jones revealed he will be doing a variant cover for issue three TRexJones Tweet and Erik Burnham will be doing a cover for issue four. erikburnham Tweet On June 11th, Tristan Jones posted a blog that explained he would be doing between 2-7 pages of supplemental material in the back of each issue. He reiterates, this material is exclusive to the single issues. He also writes he will doing variant covers as of issue 3 and there is the possibility he will pencil a story sometime in the future. Tristan Jones deviantArt Journal On December 12th, 2011, Tristan Jones revealed he is working covers for Issues #9, 10, 11, and 12. NonCanonical Podcast #87, ts. 1:11:06-1:11:09 On January 1st, 2012, Tristan Jones tweeted he is starting to work on a 24 page back up story for Ghostbusters. TRexJones Tweet #1 1/1/12 TRexJones Tweet #2 GB test roughs On November 2, 2013, Tristan Jones announced he was working on subscription covers. TRexJones Tweet #1 11/2/13 TRexJones Tweet #2 11/2/13 Ghostbusters III Before the next movie became the reboot version in Ghostbusters (2016 Movie) and Paul Feig was attached, Tristan Jones was hired to work on previsualization for Ghostbusters III. tyrannojones Tweet #1 3/9/16 tyrannojones Tweet #4 3/9/16 tyrannojones Tweet #5 3/9/16 In a montage scene, Jones drew an entity originating from a mounted skull on the wall of a steak joint that came to life. The idea was all the meat and Ectoplasm was used to create its body. tyrannojones Tweet #2 3/9/16 tyrannojones Tweet #3 3/9/16 Non-Ghostbusters Works *Tales of the TMNT Issues 36, 48, 50, 56, 59, 61, and 64 *Titan's Magazine *Cereal:Geek *Reviewer at digital-retribution *Contributor to Non-Canonical Podcast and GamePlay Podcast Trivia *In Ghostbusters Issue #1, page 22, Tristan Jones is listed as the writer of a newspaper article about the Ghostbusters' bust in downtown New York. *In Ghostbusters Issue #3, Tristan Jones makes a cameo on page 10 as one of the citizens running away from the Gozerian Terror Bear. *On the Subscription Cover of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #1, Tristan's photo is above Janine. *On page 20 of Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20, in panel 1, Tom Waltz makes a cameo on the left walking with Tristan Jones and Erik Burnham External Links *Tristan Jones at Deviantart *Tristan Jones at Twitter *Tristan Jones at Facebook *Tristan Jones at instagram References Gallery Photographs TristanJones02.PNG Comics TristanJonesIDW3.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters Issue #3 TomErikTristanKasemsIDWV2Issue20.jpg|Cameo in Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #20 Category:Writers Category:Pencilers